User blog:Woybff/WATB The Movie Act 3
Act 3-Our Blood Scene 1 (Sylvia and Wander are sitting in the kitchen.) Sylvia:It's been a month since she's been the queen of Disney. Wander:That flarp drassin' rat is the cruelest business man I've ever met. Sylvia:No kiddin', buddy. Maybe we could visit Cookie today? Wander:Really I miss her, Sylvia. She's grown a lot since I've seen her. Sylvia:What are you talking about? Wander:Woybff likes Gorillaz now. Sylvia:Oh yeah. Wander:I bet Homestar giving 2-D a hard time. Sylvia:Homestar's not really the jealous time. Wander:Yeah. Are you going to ask Sunil for a visit? Sylvia:He invited us. Wander, I need to tell ya something. (Clear by Twenty One Pilots begins to play) Wander:What Syl? Sylvia:Sunil told me the truth about Zora. Wander:What about Zora? Sylvia:You remember that Barney ran over her? Wander:Yeah? Sylvia:It was actually just a couple of crocs Rat and Sunil paid? Wander:Why'd they do that, Sylvia? Sylvia:(moans) Wander, Zora hired a hitman to kill her and Woybff because she saw that she and Woybff were bad in society's eyes. Wander:Holy grop. Sylvia:I felt that way too, buddy. Wander:Well, I guess it was for the best for protecting Woybff. I'd hate her to die more. Sylvia:Why? Wander:Syl, this is Woybff we're talkin' about here. She is was the first biggest fan since the premiere, she deserves to be remembered. Sylvia:Are you ready to see Woybff today? Wander:Yes let's go. (hops on Sylvia) Sylvia:(exists) Scene 2 (The Gorillaz are eating breakfast at an outdoor restaurant in the town where Sister Location is located.) Murdoc:These pancakes sure look good. Russel:Are you sure you don't want anything, 2-D? 2-D:I feel ill. Noodle:Give him a break. He ate too much last night. 2-D:I sure miss Woybff. Murdoc:We'll check up her later today, pal. Baby:(enters and finds her) So my pizzeria burned home. Murdoc:(screams) (runs behinds Russel's chair) I was not ready for her. 2-D:Murdoc screamed of clowns, Baby. Baby:Oh. So I need you to help me reunite with that kid from yesterday that really liked me. 2-D:You mean Peri? Baby:Yeah, her. Murdoc:I think she had a sleepover with Woybff. Baby:Did any of them get sleeping powder? (winks) Noodle:How did you know about that song? Baby:The employees liked Gorillaz. Murdoc:What's Sleeping Powder. 2-D:(takes a deep breath) After fans when crazy when Humanz didn't have enough of me, I had to make a single to warm their hearts and silent their poor cries. Baby:Aw. Murdoc:I guess it's okay to drop a single without me for the fans. (rolls his eyes) Let's go see Woybff and maybe Peri. Scene 3 (Woybff and Peri are listening to Gorillaz. The song Pirate Jet is playing.) Woybff:Do you like it? Peri:It's okay so far. Woybff:What else do you want to do? Peri:We've already done everything and it's like eleven or something. (Two monsters enter the room.) Peri:Who the crap are you? Alice:I am Alice, this is Daniel. We are here to take you anyway. Peri:What? Woybff:Why? Alice:You won the lottery. Woybff:We are you taking us? Daniel:Our house. Woybff:Uh... Alice:You're fine. Daniel:She means you're gonna have a bad time. Woybff:Shut up. Daniel and Alice:(laughs) Woybff:(frowns) Daniel:I like this kid. Alice:Yeah, me too. Let's take them now. Peri:"You never gave me the five bucks." Woybff:This might not be a good time to make Homestar Runner reference, Peri. (Daniel and Alice kidnaps Woybff and Peri as they scream and Strong Bad enters. Canajoharie by They Might Be Giants plays.) Strong Bad:Peri! Woybff! (finds a note and picks it up) Oh look a note. (reads it out aloud) "We took the childern.-Crapface 1 and 2." Who the crap are Crapface 1 and Crapface 2? Sunil:(knocks on the door) Wander and Sylvia are here. Strong Bad:She and Peri got kidnapped. Sunil:By who? Strong Bad:By Crapface 1 and Crapface 2. Scene 4 Sunil:(makes it downstairs to Wander and Sylvia in the kitchen.) So they got kidnapped. Wander:Oh no! Sylvia:(hugs Wander) It'll be okay. (The Gorillaz and Baby enter) 2-D:Sunil, who are your friends and why is the kitty upset? Sunil:This is Wander and Sylvia. Sylvia is a blue zbornak and Wander is the orange...whatever Craig wants to lable him as. I don't give a crap anymore. He's not a cat. Also Woybff and Peri got kidnapped. Baby:This can't be happening. I was look foward to seeing her. 2-D:I feel ya, Baby. I wanted to see Woybff too. Who kidnapped her? Sunil:Crapface 1 and 2. Noodle:That can't be right. Murdoc:Hey, what a sec. Remember when I was gone for a week and you guys never knew why? Russel:A little bit. 2-D:I remember a note that said Murdoc was kidnapped by Crapface 1 and 2. Noodle:So? Murdoc:My kidnappers were named Alice and Daniel, and they were big huge monsters that took over me for that week. Alice also wore that clown costume to scare the crap outta me. Russel:Get the point, Muds. Murdoc:I think those people took Woybff and Alice. Baby:How did you escape? Murdoc:The power of music, my friend. Baby:I guess that is a way. Murdoc:I remember where they live and everything. I am going to save Woybff and Peri. Who wants to come with me? 2-D:I want to see Woybff. Baby:I wantl to protect Peri. If I can kill things, then I can kill Alice and Daniel. Noodle:(whispers to Russel) This is bull crap. Strong Bad:We are coming too. (enters with Homestar) Homestar:But I don't want to go. Strong Bad:I black mailed you, remember? Homestar:Oh yes. Wander:And you need a steed and happy face to help ya out. Murdoc:Okay, so we are all are going to save Peri and Woybff. (turns to Russel and Noodle) Are you two coming? Russel:Stupid lying to us, Murdoc. Murdoc:I ain't lying. Noodle:Yes, you are. Murdoc:You guys never believe me. Sunil:I am actually coming too because Murdoc is telling the truth. Russel:How do you know? Sunil:I can read minds. Russel and Noodle:(laughs) Russel:How much did you pay, Sunil? Murdoc:Nothing. Come guys, let's go without Russ and Noodle. (Everyone but Russel and Noodle exit.) Noodle:Welp, they are screwed. Russel:Agreed, what do we do now? Strong Sad:(enters) So remember you guys said you would listen to They Might Be Giants at any time, well? Noodle:Okay, fine. Scene 5 (Everyone is walking. Murdoc is in front of everyone. 2-D is behind Murdoc) Murdoc (in thought):I'm changed man. Why can't Russ and Noodle see that? Oh well, I'll manage fine with out them. It's not like they'll need me. 2-D:Murdoc, I'm hungry. Murdoc:(takes a deep breath) (stops walking) Who has food to feed my pal? (Everyone else stops.) Wander:I got some snacks in my hat. Murdoc:There you go, 2-D. 2-D:(walks to Wander and gives him an apple) Thanks, Wander. Wander:No problem, buddy. (All start walking again.) 2-D (in thought while eating):They are wrong. Murdoc's changed. (walks back to Murdoc) (still in thought) He hasn't hit me even once since he got back. He even asked someone if they had anything to eat instead of yelling at me. (continues to eat) Murdoc:Is your stomach upset, 2-D? 2-D:Fine for the most part. Murdoc:Just checking. If it does please tell me and maybe Sylvia could let you ride on her. 2-D:All right. Thanks, Murdoc. (continues to eat) Murdoc:No problem. (screen fades to black) Woybff:Murdoc was not lying. No doubt about that. We were entering the city. And I hated it. Category:Blog posts